PELIGRO DE AMOR
by saori serena kou
Summary: ¿ QUE SECRETO OCULTA MINA AINO? ¿ ACASO UN AMOR NOSTALGICO? ESTO ES UN RETO DE PAREJAS CRACK DEL GRUPO CONSTELACION ESTELAR.


PELIGRO DE AMOR.

Créditos: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi La historia es totalmente mía. Es un song- fic con la canción de Ely Guerra, Peligro.

Mina estaba tomando un vaso con agua, en su departamento mirando todos sus premios, y discos de oro, que ha ganado durante su trayectoria de su carrera como solista y compositora, y en eso se encuentra una caja y vio un vestido que fue el primero que uso y quien se la diseño fue una talentosa diseñadora Setsuna Meoih y recordó su primer encuentro con ella.

Setsuna: Mina, te ves hermosa con ese diseño, toda una Diosa, pero no se, algo tienes, dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso, te volviste a pelear con Armand?

Mina con melancolía responde: Si, Setsuna, estoy harta de que me cele, que desconfié de mi, desde que Andrew me dio la oportunidad de triunfar, me ha dicho que le soy infiel primero con Darien Chiba, con Artemis Kido, con los muchachos del grupo Three Lights, solo falta que diga que también le pongo los cuernos contigo, amiga.

Setsuna: y no has pensado ponerlo en su lugar, sabes algo Mina, si yo tuviera a una mujer linda a mi lado como tu, yo no tendría celos, al contrario, la protegería, la consentiría.

Mina asombrada contesta: Setsuna yo…. Y la besa.

 _ **Nuevos ojos, nueva piel, nuevas las manos del placer.**_ _ **Van metiéndose y de a poco dominando mi querer, mi querer.**_

Mina se siente embriagada con el sabor de los labios de Setsuna y le dice: Por favor, solo hoy hazme tuya, mi Señora del tiempo.

 _ **Y la flor sobre la herida que ha dejado, la tristeza del vacío indeseado, es la flor que va creciendo en la marea, de mi piel.**_

Setsuna: Mi pequeña diosa del amor, te voy a curar esa herida y la tristeza que hay en tus ojos hermosos, te hare mujer de verdad, con tu dulce néctar de tu flor que tiembla en mi piel.

 **Lemon- yuri**

Setsuna poco a poco le quita el vestido y Mina se acuesta en el piso, y se empiezan a besar y las manos delicadas de Setsuna, van acariciando poco a poco el cuerpo de la diosa del amor, y hasta llegar a su clítoris de Mina, el cual empieza a jugar, y mientras esta besando a Mina y recorre su cuerpo con pequeños besos y lamidas hasta que llega a sus pechos y las empieza a chupar, morder, lamer y de ahí va bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, y juega con su clítoris de la diosa del amor, primero con pequeños besos, que se van convirtiendo en lamidas, para luego unas pequeñas mordidas, y de ultimo meter sus dedos para empezar darle placer a su diosa. Hasta que llego el momento del orgasmo de ambas, y se durmieron abrazadas.

Fin del Yuri y del recuerdo.

Mina: Setsuna como olvidarte.

 _ **Y al olvido de los días, imagino tus caricias y te pido, guárdate. La aventura que posiblemente sea una más pero como siempre he sido muy intensa, pienso que te quedarás.**_

Y asi paso por un tiempo, sus encuentros amorosos, ya que Mina decidió terminar su relación con Armand. Y ya había pasado tres meses, a Setsuna le dieron la oportunidad de irse a Japón para trabajar en Francia, y esto a Mina se entristeció.

Setsuna: Mi diosa, debo irme y dejarte, pero prométeme que harás tu vida, y que ten la cabeza en alto, eres muy hermosa, y alguien te va a valorar como yo lo hice, nunca te voy a olvidar, mi diosa del amor, olvida tu pasado y vive tu presente. Y se dieron un último beso de despedida.

 _ **Y en el éxtasis de un beso imaginario, mis tragedias forman parte del pasado y me guardo la visión maravillosa en la piel.**_

Voz: te ves hermosa con ese vestido, mi amor.

Mina: Yaten, amor, gracias.

Yaten: Me gustaría quitarte ese vestido, mi vida.

Mina: Esta bien, ponte cómodo, en la recamara, que me pondré hermosa para ti.

Yaten: Eres hermosa mi amor, soy el hombre mas afortunado de la galaxia.

Mina: _**Y en el éxtasis de un beso, imagino más que eso y te pido juégate.**_ Quiero ser tuya Yaten.

Yaten: Te espero en la habitación, y la besa.

Mina va al baño a cambiarse y recuerda las palabras de despedida de su amiga Setsuna:

Flash back

Setsuna: _**Y en el éxtasis de un beso imaginario, mis tragedias forman parte del pasado y me guardo la visión maravillosa en la piel.**_ Recuerda que siempre te voy a llevar presente, mi diosa.

Mina: yo también te recordare.

Fin del recuerdo.

Mina sale del baño y ve a Yaten y le pregunta: Yaten, ¿Cómo me veo?

Yaten: te ves hermosa, pero hoy no se, te veo aun mas hermosa, tienes un brillo mi vida.

Mina se le acerca a Yaten, y le susurra en el oído: Yaten mi amor, vas a ser papá.

Yaten: Te amo, que alegría.

Y se besan.

Fin.


End file.
